


Northern Lights

by theroomstops



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hot Tub, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 11:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroomstops/pseuds/theroomstops
Summary: “If I get a vote, you could wear only this for the rest of our lives.” His hands came to rest on the small of her back, lacing his fingers together as he held onto her as she swayed a little on top of him. “I would be alright with that.”“Yes,” Julia leaned against his chest, kissing the spot behind his ear with a gentle tickle of her tongue as she whispered. “I’m sure that would go over well at the Home Office.”-David and Julia, a full year into their relationship, on a trip to see the northern lights. Plus, some fun in a wooden hot tub.





	Northern Lights

**Author's Note:**

> It's long. Don't read it near people if you struggle reading explicit things near people because this thing snowballed into... something. It's dirty. Like, real... dirty. It's hopefully also sweet and romantic and cute, but it's smut.
> 
> (And... It's been a weird month, so thanks to Meral and Jamie for their _vital_ smut-input, requests and incessant need for fics. It's inspiring AF. And to Ally and Victoria for cheering me on out of my funk.)

David closed the patio door behind him and let the robe slip off his body. Abrasively cold winter air slapped against his skin instantly. The northern Norwegian winters were usually even colder than this, they’d been informed on their walking tour last night, and as the frost nipped unforgivingly at his nose, he felt momentarily and selfishly grateful for global warming and general heating. He'd been looking forward to testing out the outside hot tub since they arrived. The hot water swooshed around him as he slid down in the wooden tub, onto a seat. It almost burned him at first contact, but soon caressed sore muscles and mottled skin as he leaned back and watched his breath take physical form in the air that left his mouth. The steam puffed gently behind him, as it released from within the steel pipe, and he lost himself in the clear, starry night sky as he sat back and relaxed.

Julia stepped out onto the cold, hard planks and watched as David relaxed in the tub. Admired his face, appreciated every beautiful feature as he lay there, fully at ease, just waiting for her.

“Room for me in there?” She dangled the tie of her robe in front of her as David's eyes opened. 

“Everything alright at the office?”

“They’ll handle it. I have better things to do than hold Rob's hand this close to midnight.”

“Aye, I should hope so.”

She held up a bottle of champagne and two glasses in front of her, and he smiled appreciatively as he grabbed them from her hands and turned to place them securely on the step behind his head.

Julia disrobed, leaving her robe next to David's identical one, and tried to hide her satisfaction when she saw an immediate response as he turned around.

“I- … Oi.” A completely speechless David would have been fun, she had hoped for that. But the way the corners of his mouth curled in a dirty smile, eyes wide open, as he looked at her? Possibly even better. “Not that I don't think you look beautiful in anything... but this...”

The truth was that she rarely wore anything but the simple, practical swimsuit that she used for swimming pool workouts. And she didn't ever wear anything as obviously sexy as the black triangle string top bikini that she'd quickly handed to the desk clerk while David had roamed the airport looking for snacks. No, Julia Montague never really had the urge or chance, or even deep down the need, to impress anyone in that way. But things do change. He'd made her want to.

“This is what we’re doing, right?” Julia reached for his hand, and David stood up to assist as she climbed into the hot tub. She relished in his appreciative once-over as she joined him. “Learning from each other, becoming our new, better selves?” 

Julia let the water warm her skin as David sat back in his seat. She chewed on her lip, smirking briefly before leaning over and holding onto the back of the tub as she placed one knee at one side of his thigh, followed by the other. “Sometimes even I want to make you look at me ... like that.... by wearing something I normally wouldn’t.”

“If I get a vote, you could wear only this for the rest of our lives.” His hands came to rest on the small of her back, lacing his fingers together as he held onto her as she swayed a little on top of him. “I would be alright with that.”

“Yes,” Julia leaned against his chest, kissing the spot behind his ear with a gentle tickle of her tongue as she whispered. “I’m sure that would go over well at the Home Office.”

David smiled, lost in the feeling of every deliberate move. She kissed his jaw and traced the majestic curve of it with her teeth as she arched against him, pelvis to pelvis. His mouth was soft, then hard, waiting for her to claim it with her own. She heard him moan against her lips, and smiled briefly as she continued the slow, intimate dance against his lap as her tongue forced open his mouth.

“Fuck, Julia, if you don’t stop moving.”

“What?” She panted, pressing down against him with a smile. She cocked one, perfectly shameless eyebrow and held her breath like she was daring him.

She broke away, lips parted and chest heaving as she sat back on his knees to look at him. He was so close to being taken apart by a black two-piece and a few calculated movements, and she couldn't deny how much she truly enjoyed the power she held over him. He had been good for so many things in her life, not the least of which was her confidence. Not that she had lacked any previously. She'd always been comfortable in her skin, if not... lonely and unable to find anyone worthy of taking a chance on. 

Their relationship had been her sexual re-awakening, as she knew it had also been for him. They had both been lonely before that night a year ago, unwilling and unable to seek physical comfort anywhere as much as they both needed it. Until Andy Apstead’s rage had pushed them together. Nudged them to find warmth and acceptance in the last place they had expected to, or even wanted to. It was a confidence boost to watch him leaned back against the wooden wall of the hot tub, hands pawing at her back as he made every attempt to pull her against him. Panting as he tried to force himself down from the high she had only teased and then cruelly taken away. 

“Champagne?” Her voice was husky, a brazen grin on her face as she leaned in to kiss him one more time before moving off his lap. 

His mouth hung agape as she grabbed the bottle of champagne from behind his head. He watched as she opened the bottle and filled two glasses, gaze following down the curve of her ass as she moved. His cock strained against his shorts, and he slipped a hand underneath the wet, black material, squeezing gently as she looked down at him disapprovingly. He felt daring, slipping his hand lower, caressing the soft skin as he inched further towar--- 

Julia took his hand, startling him slightly. Her face beamed as she pulled his hand towards her, leading his index finger into her warm mouth. David's breath caught in his throat, a small whimper escaping him as she wrapped her lips around it, sucking gently a few times before letting his hand fall back into the water. His cock twitched. He couldn't stop watching her, nor stop the images that flooded his head and made him feel breathless. And he could tell that she knew. Knew exactly the effect she was having on him. It was every bit intentional. He could practically see the way she was smiling internally at hearing his heavy breathing. After what seemed like intensive torture, Julia settled into the seat as she handed him a glass of champagne.

“Devil.” He said, as he accepted what she offered.

“Good things... come... for those that wait.” 

She'd leaned in so deliberately. Paused exactly there, changed her inflection just so, so that he would _know_ exactly what she meant. Images racked in his brain again as it filled with memories of all the ways he _had_ made her come for him, and fantasies of all the ways he wanted to. He tried to hide his smirk, carefully grabbing the wine glasses from his right hand with his left. He held it up for a toast, and smiled as her glass clinked with his. His eyes followed her as they both took a generous sip of tasty golden bubbles. David inched closer and held open his arm for her to snuggle closer. The water splashed around them as she settled into the crook of his arm, and he brought her close as he leaned in to whisper against in her ear.

“Better be a promise.” Her laugh was soft, barely audible as he kissed her cheek.

They sat in the crispy air, under starry skies, and let the warm water relax every muscle and warm every bone as they nipped luscious bubbles in silence. This part had become Julia’s favorite thing about David. That he knew when to talk and when silence was more than enough. On the other hand, it also meant he had the power to use it to annoy her during an argument, but for most of the time, their growing acceptance of their differences had proven to give them the much-needed freedom to fully be themselves.

“One year.” She broke the silence, one hand caressing his thigh as her lips nibbled at his jaw.

“Hmm?”

“Tomorrow, you’ve survived a whole year with me. Who would have thought?”

“Aye, a real life miracle.” David smiled as he kissed the side of her face. The warm damp from the water making a few tendrils around her forehead curl as time passed by. 

“Here I thought you'd be just another misogynistic bloke. I should have known that second night. When you asked me if I'd meant what I said in my interview. No one does what you did.”

“No one?” He peered down at her, and she shook her head.

“I live in a world of Rogers and Robs, remember? Politics is full of them. There's no one like you, not a lot of Davids running around Westminster. And I'm really glad I found a David. Even if you are incredibly, and annoyingly, stubborn at times.”

David laughed, and asked the question he wasn’t sure his pride would welcome the answer to. As much as he challenged her, Julia wasn’t known for holding back either. Not even with him. “How am _I_ annoyingly stubborn?”

“Where do I start? I think I spent actual hours waiting for you to do your little routine when you first came on my protection detail. Checking my flat, making sure everything was 'according to protocol'. Even though you knew there would be no one there, that it was just a procedure no one really expected you to follow every single night. Least of all me. And you always get a blood sugar drop at 4 o’clock, so you usually come home grumpy, but do you just eat a granola bar at 3 like everyone else? No, because you think it's a dessert, and we couldn’t possibly eat dessert first.” Julia took a large sip as David stared at her, gently pushing her hair behind her ear as he listened closely.

“Or how you are about the dishes. You _don't_ have to wash them before you put them in the dishwasher, that is the whole point of having one. And how, even in summer, you insist on leaving the bedroom windows closed at night ‘because you get cold’. Put on some bloody PJs, David, and let me keep the fucking windows open. Or you could just admit that you're paranoid and overprotective, and that it’s not about body temperature at all. That you‘re actually afraid someone will manage taking out _all_ of the downstairs surveillance, get in through a window that is at the very least 15 feet off the ground, not waking us in the process, even though you practically wake if I breathe wrong, and hurt me.”

“Marry me.” He said plainly. Words coming out just as she finished her breathy little rant. The water moved in gentle waves around them as her arms waved, and gorgeous blue eyes shone in tandem with the spellbound smile on his face.

“Pardon?” Julia choked on a sip of champagne, and David took her glass, placing it next to his by the side of the tub.

“I was planning on doing it tomorrow, at the northern lights safari. Your anniversary gift. I thought that for once we could be like everyone else. A romantic proposal under the northern lights, right? Guy I booked it with almost guaranteed it'll happen. But sod it. If we looked at the clock, I believe we would find that it is probably past midnight in London, officially October 24th there. This is better, just the two of us.”

“David...”

“I love you, Julia.” He cupped her face in two wet hands. “I've not fit in anywhere, except with you. Our lives are so complicated, everything is such a mess right now. But whatever happens in the future, whatever stupid mess it is, all I know is I want to be with you. You're where I feel safe, like I can be me again. You and Ella and Charlie, you are all I need. We don’t have to have a big party, and we can wait if you’re not—“

“Yes.”

“You said yes?”

“Yes! You idiot.” 

Just as Julia expected him to lean in to kiss her, David leaned over and jumped out of the tub. He nearly slipped on the frost covered patio as he ran into the cabin, leaving her confused for the 17 seconds it took before he returned, out of breath and jumping back into the water as abruptly as he had stormed out of it. Water splattered over the edge of the tub and they both laughed as David surfaced, his right hand in the air and still dry, clutching a small burgundy, velvet box. He cracked it open, revealing a gold band with a small spinel gemstone set in the middle. Simple, not over the top. It felt... befitting.

“My great-great grandfather bought this gemstone for his wife when they got married. It’s not really that big, us Budds never had much money lying around, but it has stayed in the family. No one’s ever done anything with it, it’s just been sitting in a box. I used to look at it when I was a wee lad. I thought it had magical powers. You know, like the Power Rangers did. My grandmother passed it on to me before she died because I was the only one that seemed to like it. I’ve had it polished a bit and set, but if you don’t like it, we can change it. I've just always liked the stone.” 

“It's _beautiful_, David.”

“As a lad I was really into rocks, you should have seen my collection. Actually, my mam might still have it. Did you know that gemstones supposedly have special meanings? Spinel isn't a very common stone, at least this one isn't, and means protection. Reconciling differences and overcoming depression. If anything, I think it was just waiting for you.”

“You have a rock collection?” He rolled his eyes playfully, and she cupped his cheek in her hand as she leaned into him. “It’s perfect.”

David slipped the gold band with the little spinel gemstone set in the middle, onto her ring finger and smiled. His hands began to shake as they held her close, one finger gently touching her jaw before he smiled against her lips and kissed her softly.

As if on cue, the sky above filled with the softest of blues and greens as the Aurora Borealis danced across the night sky. Stars blinking as if they were trying to keep up. Julia giggled softly. The frost dazzled over the snow below, and a wave of gratitude washed over them both as they curled together in the crisp winter air and simply watched as nature’s most majestic work of art played before them. 

The red rock sparkled in the night with blue and green tones, and a bashful smile played across his face as he took it in. She couldn’t turn away, absolutely fixated on the way his lips crinkled a bit as his smile changed from a boyish one to a beam that filled his whole face. David didn’t seem to notice her staring - seemed far too lost in the moment. He looked... happy. Julia leaned into the crook of his arm, his body wet and warm against her own. He caressed her forearm, and wrapped her hand in his. He pulled it towards him, pressed a kiss to the fourth knuckle.

Julia leaned in, pulling his cold bottom lip into her mouth as she sought more. His tongue played against her bottom lip as he sucked on it gently. He was so willing, he always was. David leaned forward as his right hand disappeared behind her back. She felt his fingers tickle against her skin for a moment before he pulled back to look at her, a teasing smile on his face as he did. She felt the bikini top fall away as he unfastened the knot in the back, freeing her from the constraints. His gaze fell down instantly. He licked his lips as he pulled the top away and hung it over the edge of the tub.

“The rules, and...” His lips claimed hers again, muffling her words. He smiled, leaning down to take her left breast into his mouth. He bit gently on the nipple, teasing it to a perfect peak before doing the same to the other. Julia threw her head back, biting her lip as he lavished her breasts with attention, nibbling and sucking on sensitive skin there as her breath quickened. He pressed a light kiss to her collarbone before he sat up, looking very pleased with his own work.

“Be a rule breaker.”

“I’m usually the one that makes the rules. And you’re the one that makes me follow them.” She hummed against his lips as she pulled on his bathing suit. She watched him as she dragged them off, eyes never leaving his while she held up the wet shorts and she threw it behind her.

“Are you cold?”

“Only on the tip of my nose.” David chuckled slightly, and smiled as Julia climbed onto his lap again. He cleared his throat and prepared himself, should she choose to bless and torture him with the same treatment from earlier. Instead she leaned forward and pressed a few, soft kisses to his face as she let her arms fall around his neck. Her warm breath blew softly against a cold nose, and he smiled as he watched her concentrate. She nuzzled her face against his, leaving gentle pecks in her trail as she moved around slowly.

“Better?” She murmured against him.

“Mhm. Much.”

He smiled appreciatively, utterly lost in the way her lips caressed his skin, when Julia leaned back and slid closer on his lap. Her lips formed into a naughty smile and David took a deep breath as she moved - gently at first - against his crotch. He couldn’t have stopped the moan that escaped his lips if he’d tried, nor the one that followed when Julia pressed her naked chest against his as she kissed him.

Her lips nipped at his, biting carefully as her fingers played with the hair at the nape of his neck. David groaned, and she felt the warm water dance against her back as she pressed herself lightly, then increasingly harder. Short stops as she watched his face flush, eyes closed as he leaned back, arching against her. She hadn’t needed the little breaths that escaped him as a sign of her accomplishment, the hard length of him pressing against her said it all. 

His fingers curled as he clutched onto the sides of the tub, his chest heaving as she leaned in and nibbled the exposed skin of his neck. Careful bites joined by a wet tongue as she worked her way from his collarbone to his ear. Her breath was so warm compared to his frosty earlobe, and the feeling of her perfectly measured thrusts against him were almost painful now.

“We have to take these off now, or this will be disappointing for you. Not to mention quick.” His fingers found the sides of the black bikini bottoms, curling between the cutouts in the sides when her hands joined his.

“Sex in a hot tub... not as fun as it looks. Trust me.”

“Aye, alright. I don't need to know the details.” He dove into the crook of her neck and returned the favor, licking his way up as his hand cupped the weight of her breast in his hand. “But I really won’t last much longer if you keep doing what you’re doing.”

“After you?”

“Mhm...” He kissed her again. His lips lingered on hers as he slowly pushed her against the other side of the little tub. She smiled as he pressed his forehead against hers. Still a silly, adorable grin on his face. He released her with a groan, and shook his body as every perfectly sculpted muscle revealed itself when he got out of the water. Julia turned over in the water and stared, she couldn’t help herself. Eyes locked to a generous view of his front, admiring every part of him as he slipped into his slippers and grabbed his robe. 

“Enjoying the show, Home Secretary?”

“Yes, thank you.” Julia beamed, holding onto the side of the tub in front of her, as she watched him wrap a massive robe around himself. He held up another for her - a charged, seductive smile passing between them.

“Can I interest you in a more explicit one?” David leaned in against the tub, kissing her swiftly and whispering into the quiet, cold air between them. “More tailored to your needs?” 

Julia held out her hand, climbing quickly as the cold winter imposed itself on her skin. She watched as lust-filled eyes trailed her movements, enjoying it for a short, heat-filled moment before a gust of wind reminded her that it was in fact freezing. David wrapped the robe around her, tightening the tie as he pulled her towards him. His face nuzzled into the curve of her neck and shoulder, his voice peppered with surprised awe as he tried to shield her body from the cold with his own.

“You just agreed to marry me.”

“I did. I haven’t changed my mind in the last 15 minutes.”

“I’d hope not.” Her lips crashed against his again, hands pulling desperately on his robe, wanting every part of herself as close to him as she could get. He fumbled for a bit as he lead them backwards and she felt a hard, cold wall pressed against her back.

“It’s so cold, my cock’s gonna fall off.” He mumbled and Julia's neck trembled against his mouth. He felt the dark, raucous laugh that emitted from her lips before he heard it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips, hard and forcefully.

“We wouldn’t want that.” Julia smiled. David shook his head, biting his own lip as he stared down at hers. 

“Kim, I’m ready to call it a night, feel free to step down for today.” Julia raised her voice considerably to call the attention of one of the guards stationed at opposite corners of the cabin. 

_She had been granted some leeway now, with David’s employment history. But even so, the small, two-person team was a requirement she still couldn’t get out of. She knew her PPOs worked hard at being invisible, to give as much privacy to their charge as possible while adhering to security protocols. And David had clearly done his research when he’d arranged their little anniversary getaway. Remotely located cabins, two stories and thus easy for surveillance. The feeling of being utterly deserted and alone, despite the presence of security._

“Affirmative, Ma’am.” PS Knowles said from where she stood beneath the raised patio. They heard the downstairs door open and shut, with a few select curse words aimed at the frost from Kim, and Julia walked in front of David as she opened the patio door.

“I'd prefer we keep your cock nice and warm. Don't you think?” David looked at her slyly, eyes darkening as he kissed her before walking into the warm, cozy cabin for refuge from the cold. She'd barely locked the door when he had her fully pressed against the wall next to it. He sat down slowly, taking the wet bikini bottoms with him. She lifted one leg, then another as he threw it onto the floor. Her skin was cold, his lips warm against them as he pushed the robe behind her hips.

He’d overwhelmed her senses. Touching and kissing, moving his lips so quickly across her body that she could not keep up. When he finally pulled her hips towards his mouth, Julia arched her back, pushing herself closer. He responded in kind. Nibbled on her clit, sucked and licked and _oh god_ probed his tongue as deep into her cunt as he could get. Her mind was a blur. Her face felt boiling, and the way his mouth expertly moved on her, was far better than anything she had experienced before him. 

He held her hips steady against him, pressed between him and the wall. Her right hand clutched his hair, the other the collar of his robe as her legs began to shake. David happily stoked the fire as he sucked harder the more ragged her breath became. She bit her lip so hard she almost drew blood, could almost taste the metallic taste of it, as she leaned her head back and let go. A deep, unrelenting groan falling off her lips as everything around her disappeared into white-hot flames.

David lapped eagerly, mouth still buried in her as she came down off her high. He stood up, one arm wrapped around her waist as he placed a wet kiss against her slick neck and pressed his forehead against hers. She giggled softly, releasing some of the tension still left in her muscles. David chuckled, blowing stray pieces of hair off her face as he looked down at her. His eyes shone dark, lust and desire mixed with impatience as he pulled on her arm. Gently stroking her skin until he reached her fingers. His hand guided hers down until she felt it touching the wet, warm cavern of her cunt. Fingers dragging along the skin, one finger flicking against the sensitive bud with his help. Julia shuddered, steeling herself, just as he removed their hands and pulled them to his lips. Licking her finger clean as he stared at her raptly. _Payback._

Julia leaned against the wall, her finger still in David’s mouth as she stared at him for several beats. Spent and shaky, exhilarated to her very core. She liked having him to play with, and never more than when he actually managed to surprise her. Very little in life did anymore, except him. She pulled her finger out of his mouth, dragging it along his chest, pulling loose the tie that held his white robe together. Watched with peaked interest as it came loose. Her hand continued its travels downwards, wrapping around the base of his cock as she cast her eyes up again, to meet his. He’d closed his eyes. Fluttering nervously as he gritted his teeth while she slowly brought him fully back to life. She could practically see the thoughts form in his head, and grinned slightly as she moved out of his grasp just as he leaned forward. He stumbled against the wall, just barely bracing himself with his hands in time. He quickly turned to look at her, shocked and so beyond turned on that he could barely see straight. She looked across her shoulder as she untied the robe, letting it fall behind her as she took light, steady steps towards the big floor to ceiling windows, and the bed that lay hidden behind the 3/4 wall in front of them. 

“Get on the bed.” She ordered firmly as he met her at the side of the bed. He hesitated for just a second, and she gave him a light shove as she walked to stand at the edge of the bed, near the windows that looked out onto open land and a few other cabins nearby.

“Will you be this bossy when we're married?”

“Yes.” She tried to keep her voice even, to display her power over him as he looked up at her. David growled in response. “Help yourself.” 

A confused pair of baby blues looked up at her, taking in her fully naked body against the backdrop of tall windows bathed in moonlight. She didn’t flinch. Stood there quietly, hands on her hips as she repeated it once, before he slowly reached down to take himself in hand. 

She remained quiet and still, looking back at him as he eyed her curiously as his fist pumped. He was clearly waiting for her, so apprehensive at first. She didn't move an inch. Watched him with steady breaths and hungry eyes, but did not move an inch. She considered enticing him for a moment, but looking at him, pumping furiously now as he stared at her and bit his lip, he didn't seem to require any other help from her. David's eyes closed, so close to the finish line and he took a few deep breaths as he continued. Julia smiled to herself, licking her lips and moving quickly as she crawled over him and took him in deep. 

He almost choked as he felt her wet mouth wrap around him. Head swimming with a lethal combination of gasping for air and the sounds of her on him. He felt close to blacking out as she licked and sucked across the length of his cock, swirling her tongue around the tip over and over until David's fucking head exploded. 

He could barely move. He watched as she sat up and wiped her lips, drawing the bottom one between her teeth as she watched him come back to earth. Her face glowed in the dim light, and it took all the energy he had at that moment to pull at her hand and draw her close. Tangling her body with his own as he brought her into his embrace. 

He kissed her lazily. Nuzzled her nose with his before he kissed her over and over and over. Hands caressing slick skin as they both slowly came down from their highs. David kissed the side of her face as he untangled himself gently. 

Julia stretched, looking out onto the starry night sky as she waited for his return. She heard the clink of glass against glass and smiled. He handed her a cold glass bottle of water, watching lovingly as she drank. He knew her so well. Knew most of her little habits by now. He climbed into the bed beside her, settled against the pillows, underneath the covers. Julia left the almost empty water bottle on the bedside table, and smiled as she slipped in beside him. David turned the dimmed lights to almost off, revealing the outline of the forest in front of them, a slight hint of green and blue still twinkling in the sky. Julia felt herself relax finally, still spent from her sexual power trip and the orgasm he'd so enthusiastically given her. She leaned into the crook of his arm as they sipped from a shared bottle of champagne, and stared into whatever was in front of them.

His fingers gently caressed her skin, tracing along her arm until he found her hand. He lifted it, staring at it, touching the ring as it sparkled in the dark thanks to the moonlight outside.

“Thank you for saying yes.”

“Thank you for the last year. All of it. Even the bad parts.” 

_Yes, the bad parts. It hadn't been easy. The aftermath of a deadly conspiracy and the harsh reminder that they were from different worlds and of different opinions. As the rest of the country clinked their glasses of golden liquid on New Years Eve, they'd been lying spent and naked in each other's arms after yet another argument neglected for sex. It had taken a great deal of humility on her part, and a great deal of acceptance on his, when they'd finally laid all their cards on the table... Or satin bed sheets, as it were. Their rejection of reality, their proneness to diffusing any argument before it went too far, had become ridiculous at that point. No, it hadn't been easy, but then, things worth having never were. David's therapy went well, and eventually Julia's did too. As with all things, they had learned and practiced and enjoyed their failures along the way. David's phone background was still the photo he'd taken as he'd pinned her to the sofa and kissed her, after a failed high five on his part when he'd proudly announced they'd just had their first fight that didn't end in one of them using sex as a distraction. Every small step of progress celebrated as they moved forward in the new year. _

_The tabloids hadn't helped. The public had loved the salaciousness and secrecy of a forbidden love story, even more so as they'd refused to comment on the rumors of any recordings swirling. David's mother had collected every single article, until her folder had become full and David had begged her not to buy another. Meeting Ella and Charlie had been a picnic in the park compared to the following media storm that ensued the moment they'd stopped denying their affair. But, David had learned to laugh at it. Seeing Julia's calm as she handled reporters with ease was infectious, and he soon felt the spotlight drift away from him and onto someone new._

“Aye, _all_ of it.”

His hand rested against her stomach. Felt her body rise with calm breaths as she laid against him, until he saw prickly dots around stiff peaks thanks to the breeze from a cracked window nearby, and felt his energy restored, a familiar surge renewed. He rolled a nipple between his fingers, heard a soft moan as she arched her back, turning slightly as she leaned in to kiss him. Soft mouth against his as her teeth tugged on his bottom lip, urging him towards her. Her left hand roamed, ending up at the nape of his neck as she whispered against his lips.

“Slow this time?”

“Slow.”

He kissed her. Pressed hard lips against hers as he lay on top of her. An eager hand skimmed the side of her body, squeezing her ass gently before returning his attention to her breasts. The cause for his renewed appetite. He closed his mouth around a nipple, before leaning over and doing the same to the other. Moving down and up as he kissed, sucked and bit at soft skin, adoring her with his lips as she filled the room with her moans. Her skin was salty as he licked the valley between her breasts, up past her collarbone, finally claiming her lips with his again as he settled in the loving cradle of her legs and pulled her leg over his. She closed her eyes as he teased her with his cock, rubbing it against her before finally enveloping it in her wet warmth. Julia gasped as he slid inside, and David groaned as she clenched around him, both wrapped up in the moment as he thrust against her. But he kept his word. Moved slow. Took the time to look at her, kiss her as he moved inside her. He found her hand and laced his fingers with hers, pressing it against the pillow above them as he whispered words of devotion in her ear.

Julia wrapped her leg around his thigh, squeezing him in before she pushed him over and sat astride him. Riding him slowly as she looked down at him. David laced his fingers with hers again, caressing her hand as he pulled her down for a kiss before he released her and took her lead. She crashed down on him as she steadied herself with a hand against his chest, chewing on her lip as quick breaths turned into heavy pants. David met her thrusts halfway as Julia led them to exhaustion. He groaned as her nails dug into him, any semblance of control far gone as he arched his back. Wanted to be as deep as he could, as close as he could while still allowing her to be in charge. His cock ached. He wanted her to come first. Wanted to watch her as lips opened halfway and hear that little contented sigh just after. 

He shut his eyes. Tried to banish the vision of her riding him from his mind but she was, as always, impossible to ignore and he opened them again. Drops of sweat trickled down between her breasts as she tensed on top of him, lips parted just so as she convulsed around his cock and David finally let go. He groaned loudly as he spilled into her, long spurts as he arched his back again and then fell against the bed. And there it was, that little sigh of content. A complacent smile spread across her face while she panted on top of him, collapsing in a heap in his arms as he adorned her face with kisses. 

He pulled her into his arms, wrapping her in his warmth under the covers. A toe tickled against his shin as she wrapped her leg between his, and he heard her sigh contently again. A soft giggle surrounded him. He didn't know what she was laughing at, but it was the most mesmerizing sound in the world. It muffled as he covered her mouth with his briefly, and then joined her. 

“See? Good things do come for those that wait.” He buried his face in her neck, kissing it softly as their giggles filled the room.

_______________________________________________

One year they had made it then. Another two and a half passed by before they finally tied the knot. A somewhat spur-of-the-moment decision the morning of the general election. It had seemed odd that rumors hadn't spread yet, and that no one seemed to notice the new, matching gold bands as they entered the polling place hand in hand. Their first joint venture out in their new neighborhood. David stared at his new phone background as he waited for her to finish with reporters. 

He'd pressed her against the car outside the courthouse, as they'd quickly posed for his daughter in the early morning after a quick ceremony that had made them husband and wife to the cheers of any onlookers. Ella had said 'cheese' as she'd snapped it. Julia had turned to look at the teenager, but he had remained transfixed by her. The immaculate half-long curls, the red lip and dusky, beige trench. The happy glow on her face. 

Julia looked like a leader. He'd known that she was destined for it, of course, that she always had been. And he'd heard enough of her plans and seen enough of her commitment that it had moved even his stubborn, liberal heart, as much as he still disagreed with her. She was about to truly become Britain's Julia Montague. Their chief, their role model, their new hero. 

David's heart skipped a beat as he leaned against the wall. He watched as his wife carefully gave them just enough information, just enough charm, before she turned on her heel, away from the hordes of photographers. She walked his way with a smile as she reached for his hand. He pulled her towards him, holding her against him as he pressed his lips to hers.

“Thought you didn't like doing that in public.”

“It's our wedding day. Fuck it.” He pressed another kiss to her lips, beaming at her as he pulled her along and held the door open. Kim nodded as they passed her, falling in line behind them as they passed another gaggle of journalists outside.

_\- JULIA! DAVID! Any comments on... -_

Julia smiled, ignoring them as she leaned against David. Hand safely in his, as they walked the short route back home.

**Author's Note:**

> If it was unclear, the photo at the end was inspired by the Red Nose photo that Keeley posted. It's so cute, and that's totally the looks vibe I imagine David and Julia would have 3 years down the line.
> 
> The hot tub is a wooden one, what we call a "stamp" here. It's not electric, it's warmed by pellets or wood (hence the steam in the pipe) and usually covered by planks on the outside to make it appear rustic.
> 
> Yes, Rob still works for Julia. In this universe, that skeevy little bastard didn't conspire with Roger and Mike, and the explosion didn't happen. The conspiracy still did, but that didn't.


End file.
